Trío
by historiashot
Summary: Hermione, Fred y George en una situación muy caliente


Hermione siente como los gemelos la acorralan contra la pared y Fred le arranca la ropa de un tirón. Sus pechos quedan al descubierto, a la vista de los dos gemelos que no pueden apartar su mirada de ella.

El alcohol los ha vuelto mas atrevido a los tres, hace mucho que bromeaban sobre hacer un trio, pero aquella noche se había vuelto realidad.

La boca de Fred es la primera en tomar un pezón de la chica y succionarlo con fuerza, haciéndola gemir del placer. George imita a su hermano, y la bruja aprieta sus cabezas aún mas, sintiendo sus lenguas jugar tortuosamente.

La mano de George baja y se coloca por debajo de sus braguitas. Está tan mojada que el chico no puede evitar soltar un gruñido, su dedo rápidamente comienza a meterse dentro de ella.

-Ahh, sigue... sigue... no te detengas... por favor -grita Hermione echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Fred quien no quiere quedarse atrás, también baja su mano y comienza a trabajar en su clítoris. Hermione se arquea totalmente invadida por el placer, siente que se va a correr en cualquier instante.

La boca de Fred suelta su pezón y sube hasta su cuello, donde comienza a succionar, con la intención de dejar marcas allí.

George introduce un dedo mas sintiendo el tibio liquido escurrir entre sus dedos, Hermione se aferra a la pared sintiendo aquellos dedos largos en su interior, tan agiles y expertos.

-Oh por Merlín -grita cerrando los ojos y moviéndose al ritmo de George quien suelta su pezón y la mira fijamente con deseo -Mas rápido... por favor...

Ambos comienzan a hacer todo lo contrario, las embestidas de George se convierten en movimientos lentos, al igual que los movimientos de Fred sobre su clítoris.

-¿Quieres mas? ¿Segura? -susurra sobre su oído Fred, llevando sus dedos a la boca de Hermione y obligándola a sentir su sabor.

-Si... ahh...

Segundos después, ambos hermanos están arrodillados dispuestos a darle el mas doloroso placer.

-Por favor -ruega Hermione mientras siente besos castos en su vientre por parte de ambos -Por favor...

Los hermanos sonríen con cierta complicidad, y a la vez, lentamente sus lenguas comienzan a rozar su feminidad, haciéndola saltar de placer.

George y Fred sostienen sus caderas para que la chica no se mueva, y siguen con su trabajo.

Hermione suelta un jadeo, sintiendo como cada uno toma un labio de su feminidad y lo mordisquea, para luego abrir sus labios y explorar mas allá.

La lengua de George se encarga de darle pequeños golpecitos en su clítoris, mientras Fred se empecina en penetrarla con la lengua.

La bruja se aferra a la cabeza de George y la obliga a chupar mas, y grita, grita sin importarle si alguien en la casa pudiera escuchar, grita mientras se corre dolorosamente en las bocas de los Weasley, haciendo un movimiento de caderas que excita a los gemelos de una forma abrasadora.

Fred y George la llevan a la cama, dónde ambos se desnudan por completo.

Hermione, todavía con ganas de mas, hace que se arrodillen frente a ella y sus manos van a sus miembros, los cuales masturba con morbosidad.

Los gemelos sueltan un gruñido al unísono, mientras la cabeza de Hermione se acerca al glande de George y limpia con su lengua el líquido preseminal, y lo mismo hace con su otro chico, para luego, meterse los dos penes en la boca.

Las manos de los chicos van directo al cabello castaño de la chica para acelerar el ritmo, metiéndose hasta el fondo, mientras la bruja chupa obstinadamente mirándolos a los ojos.

Para deleite de los dos, Hermione comienza a tocarse los pezones, y hacer sonidos de placer. Algo que los incentiva, que los hace gruñir.

La bruja los observa gritar, mientras colapsan dentro de ella, sintiendo el sabor mas delicioso de su vida, se lo traga lentamente, observando las expresiones de alivio de los dos pelirrojos.

Fred y George salen de su boca y la miran con una sonrisa.

-Ahora vamos a hacer que sufras pequeña fierita -dice Fred sacándole las bragas al instante. El pelirrojo toma su pene ya erecto otra vez y comienza a dar golpecitos en su feminidad, mientras George coloca los brazos de la chica sobre su cabeza inmovilizándola y dándole un lento beso con lengua.

Hermione gime e intenta moverse, sentir mas de aquel miembro caliente.

-Quieta Herms, si no te comportas tendremos que castigarte aún mas -murmuró George sobre su boca y volvió a besarla de la misma forma.

La bruja sintió como Fred removía su glande contra el clítoris de ella, dándole una sensación tortuosa, dolorosa.

-Ahh -gimió sobre la boca de George, mientras este la sostenía por las muñecas con violencia y la otra mano acariciaba uno de sus pechos con brusquedad. El pelirrojo pellizcó uno de sus pezones con mucha fuerza, haciéndola gritar de dolor mientras Fred introducía su pene dentro de ella con brusquedad.

El pelirrojo comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, embistiéndola una y otra vez con violencia, sintiendo el calor de su interior. Hermione gritaba descontrolada, sintiendo unas oleadas de placer incontrolable.

George observaba la escena con deleite, mientras una mano iba a su pene y se masturbaba.

Fred se mordió el labio, sintiendo que si no paraba se iba a correr dentro de Hermione y el juego iba a terminar, y aún no quería eso.

-George, ¿quieres sumarte?

El gemelo asintió divertido, y Fred en un movimiento giró, quedando debajo de Hermione y esta sobre el.

-Esto va a doler un poco -le advirtió George a Hermione.

La chica observó como el chico se colocaba detrás de ella dispuesta a penetrarla por detrás.

-Será placentero ya lo veras -ronroneó Fred mientras tomaba sus caderas con fuerza,

George entró gruñendo por aquel orificio mientras Hermione gemía de dolor.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a moverse coordinadamente, y la bruja no tardó en sentir un placer que nunca había experimentado.

-Por Merlín -murmuró George cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de lo apretado que se sentía.

Fred gimió al ver a sus dos compañeros disfrutar, y continúo moviéndose cada vez mas rápido al igual que su hermano.

Hermione sentía aquellos dos miembros mas duros que nunca, algo que hizo todo aún mas placentero, la chica se movió sintiendo el pene de Fred debajo de ella tan duro como una roca, y el de George que se movía dentro de su ano tan mojado y duro como el de su gemelo.

Hermione grito sintiendo que el placer subía, advirtiéndole que el orgasmo estaba a tan solo unos segundos, donde sintió el miembro de ambos mas deliciosos que nunca, y movió sus caderas rápidamente.

La bruja explotó en un sin fin de gritos inentendibles, mientras los gemelos Weasley se corrían intensamente junto a ella.


End file.
